


3 Kisses - 3 Reasons

by WinterXAssassin



Series: Let Me Take You Back (To Where It All Began) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Falling for each other, Hydra (Marvel), Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Steve is more than willing to go along with what she says, Surprise Kissing, Undercover as a Couple, adorably clueless, boy Nat really has the hots for Steve, it seems their relationship is changing, partners, slight angst, sometimes he's clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: Three different kisses in three different places for three totally different reasons. What is running through Natasha Romanoff's mind? Meanwhile, Steve is just being adorably clueless about what she really wants...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/gifts).



> Author's note: Part four is here! Kissing abounds! <3  
> Psst, thanks for that idea earlier, Alissa - here it is!!
> 
> Also, some lines are taken _directly_ from Marvel Studios' _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ , and therefore I _do not_ own those lines. Everything else I own.

Natasha snuck up behind Steve, obnoxiously popping bubblegum in his ear. She saw his expression change from confused to irritated, and then she was grabbed and shoved against a wall in a nearby room. His face was inches from her own, and he looked  _angry_. His form was tense, and he was frowning heavily - almost scowling. She was caught by surprise, and her eyes were widened slightly.

"Where is it?" he asked in a low tone, referring to the USB drive he'd hidden and she'd found. He'd hidden it in a  _vending machine_. Who does that? He  _clearly_ needed to be taught a thing or two about espionage.

"Safe," she informed him bluntly, watching him closely.

"Do better." he half-snapped, looking very much like Captain America, instead of Steve Rogers. Boy, no wonder the bad guys were intimidated by him.

"Where did you get it?" she returned, looking fierce herself, even though on the inside, she was terrified of what he would do. Why was he so angry at her? What did she do to deserve this? Yes, Nick Fury was dead, and SHIELD was on shaky ground, but that didn't mean he had to take his anger out on  _her_ _!_ He was her partner, her friend - not her adversary. 

"Why would I tell you?" he practically sneered, and it seemed like his anger was actually directed at something else, not her. Maybe he was angry at Fury. Who knew? One way or another she would find out. As she studied him, she put two and two together, and declared, "Fury gave it to you. Why?"

"What's on it?" He asked another question instead of answering her own, and his anger seemed to become even stronger as the minutes ticked by.

Well. How the heck did she know what was on that drive? Fury asked her to copy files to it, not check what was on it. "I don't know." she told him.

"Stop lying," he ground out, his eyes flashing a warning, and he shook her a little, as if to try and get a decent response out of her. It certainly wasn't going to work, that's for sure. She wasn't going to crack. No way.

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers," she said crankily, and instead of waiting for him to speak again, she grabbed the collar of his hoodie and yanked him down to her for a surprisingly passionate kiss. When she drew back from him, he raised a hand as if to slap her, before letting it drop at his side.

"What was that for?" he queried, now more stunned than angry.

She gave him her typical half-smirk, and responded, "You were driving me  _insane_ , Rogers. If you want to get information out of me next time, try asking nicely, because I don't give willingly." She shook her head at him, and they resumed their conversation.

* * *

How did Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff end up in a mall, running from SHIELD's STRIKE team? A long story, for another day. Natasha lead Steve onto an escalator, but as they were going down, she saw Rumlow on the opposite escalator, headed up. She knew that although headed in opposite directions, if Rumlow saw them, he would catch them. She needed a distraction - fast.

Turning to Steve, who was above her a step, she commanded breathily, "Kiss me."

She saw the confusion written in his eyes and all over his face, as he asked, "What?"  _Poor Golden Retriever puppy really needs to learn how to go undercover properly_ she thought wryly.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," she informed him, trying to be as stern as possible, even in a desperate hurry as she was. Rumlow was looking around, and he was going to spot them if Steve didn't respond, now!

"Yes, they do," he answered, still not getting the gist of it.

_Dammit, Rogers!_ She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him close for a kiss, and thankfully he responded in kind, settling one large hand on her waist. They remained lip-locked together long enough to pass by Rumlow, and when the STRIKE commander was gone, she broke away, pushing a lock of hair out of her surprisingly flushed face as she walked down the steps of the escalator.

"You still uncomfortable?" she questioned, feeling flustered by the kiss. He was getting under her skin, and she needed to put a stop to it before it was too late.

"That's not exactly the word I would use." Steve retorted as he followed her, sounding quite flustered himself.

* * *

It seemed quiet now compared to the disaster that had occurred only a few hours ago. Walking towards Steve, she said by way of greeting, "You should be honoured. That's about as close as he gets to saying thankyou." She stopped in front of him, watching him closely, and she couldn't help but secretly admire how good he looked in dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket.  _Damn, Romanoff, you've got it bad for him. But at least you can leave him now - forget for awhile_.

"Not goin' with him?" the blonde inquired, and Natasha shook her head slightly, giving him a half-smile.

"No," she said simply, not really wanting to divulge too much more information. If she did, she thought that she might never be able to leave, and she couldn't stay. Not now. It was too soon.

"Not stayin' here," Steve asked rhetorically, and it seemed as if his blue eyes were boring into her very soul.  _Fuck you for making me feel this way, Rogers_.

"Nah. I blew all my covers; I gotta go figure out a new one."  _Why is he getting under your skin so much? Come_ on _, Romanoff, you're better than this! Love is for children, after all_.

"That might take awhile." Was Steve trying to hint at something, or was that just her imagination? She was really off her game if it was her imagination.

She smirked, and deflected, "I'm counting on it." She untucked the folder she had under her arm, flipping it around and holding it out to him. "That thing you asked for... called in a few favours from Kiev." As he took it, her smirk faded slightly, but returned even stronger as she added, "Will you do me a favour; call that nurse?"

A small smile curled the edge's of Steve's lips up as he retorted, "She's not a nurse."

Natasha was quick to point out, "And you're not a SHIELD agent." Their friendly banter had returned once more, and the redhead was relieved. Steve didn't seem like he want to ask anything anymore, which was good.

"What was her name again?" the blonde queried, looking only mildly curious.

"Sharon. She's nice." Her smirk faded slightly once more, and she sighed under her breath. She was falling for him, and she had to push him away. He deserved nice - she was not nice, and she could not love.

Steve's lips curled into a boyish grin as he gazed at her in silence for a few moments, his blue eyes twinkling, and Natasha felt a stab like a knife to her heart. He  _had never_ smiled at  _anyone_ like that,  _ever_. Something told her that he was falling for her, too, or had fallen for her. They were both screwed if she didn't back out now. So she stepped closer to the supersoldier, thinking for a few moments before stretching up and placing a kiss on his cheek - one that would linger for weeks to come.

She then turned and began to walk away, pausing only to warn him over her shoulder, "Be careful Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread." Concern for him flashed through her eyes, and she turned and went on her way again. She felt a trail of moisture run down her cheek, and she knew that she was crying as soon as she heard his pleading whisper of "stay".

She left him, and she wasn't going to come back. Not unless the world needed her to. Her work here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else notice how obnoxiously Nat was popping that gum in Steve's ear to grab his attention in Cap 2? No? Just me? Okay.


End file.
